Battle over Central Park's Sky
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: En plena noche el caos se desata. La locura inunda las calles de Nueva York cuando dos seres de leyenda comienzan un épico combate sobre el parque más famoso del mundo. El fuego y los rugidos se extienden por toda la isla y los habitantes solo pueden ver con impotencia como un gran dragón dorado se enfrenta a muerte con una sierpe alada y negra.


El cielo de una ciudad siempre tiene un aura amarillenta y enfermiza. Es una visión muy deprimente para los habitantes de tierras más silvestres. Las estrellas han desaparecido cubiertas por una espesa capa de luces incandescentes, neones brillantes y anuncios incesantes que deslumbran a los habitantes de Nueva York nublando su débil juicio. Todas esas personas son simples hormigas para ciertos ojos. Se mueven como una sola unidad sin plantearse nada siquiera. Nacen para trabajar. Viven por inercia. Se despiertan cada mañana maldiciendo su suerte, van al trabajo y vuelven todos los días sin molestarse siquiera de mirar a su alrededor. No son conscientes de la rutina en la que se ha convertido su existencia. Y si lo son, simplemente les da igual.

Los humanos siempre han tenido un potencial enorme, sus mayores y guardianes lo sabían. Incluso sus enemigos invisibles lo respetaban. Respetaban el potencial de la raza humana. Pero esta misma se ha lastrado, los pocos que se salen de la rutina, los que ven el mundo real e intentan mejorarlo y mejorarse ellos mismos, son pronto tildados de locos y acaban sucumbiendo al peso de una sociedad mal construida. Los Shek lo lamentarían sino les beneficiara la situación. En Idhun eran dioses temibles pero en la Tierra podían morir fácilmente gracias a la tecnología, mucho más poderosa que la magia.

Por suerte los Shek tenían la incredulidad de su parte. Un dicho humano les servía muy bien para representar su situación:

"_La mayor treta de Satán fue convencer al hombre de que no existía_"

Los Shek no tuvieron muchos problemas para ocultarse del mundo exterior, tampoco les costó restar la poca credibilidad que tenían los testigos que les observaban en sus incursiones. Convertidos en simple mito de la red se movieron por el mundo buscando a tres personas, tres seres con su poder que debían ser destruidos. Eran peligrosos. Habían causado irremediables destrozos a su especie y les había privado del reinado sobre Idhun. Tres engendros de la naturaleza creados por la magia. Híbridos que no deberían existir. Llevaban años atrapados en la Tierra pero aun no los habían localizado. Al principio fue fácil, luego empezaron a sentir las interferencias de un mundo tecnológico. La radio, la onda corta, las microondas. Todas las señales que son invisibles a los humanos estaban haciendo de pantalla a la magia natural de los híbridos.

Esa noche los Shek se habían reunido en Islandia para reagruparse y preparar una nueva estrategia de búsqueda. Faltaba un Shek que volaba con rapidez al encuentro de sus hermanos pero aun tardaría horas en llegar y tendría que pasar por Nueva York y sus insospechados habitantes. Y la locura se desato aquella madrugada. En medio de la oscuridad la verdad se rebeló de forma violenta.

Central Park había sido hasta esa noche un lugar tranquilo pero peligroso. Ahora era peligroso pero había dejado de ser tranquilo. La destrucción más sonora y explosiva sacudió el parque más famoso del mundo. Los cristales de cientos de edificios reventaron al unisono. Los estampidos sónicos de golpes titánicos y rugidos ahogados y potentes dejaron sordos a centenares de personas.

El fuego y el humo se extendieron en inconcebibles torres intangibles pero mortales. Los habitantes de Nueva York veían atónitos algo sacado de las leyendas. Los mitos olvidados y el miedo oculto tras vivencia durante siglos lejos de la naturaleza. Los árboles volaban por los aires como si fueran simples dientes de león que flotan en la brisa. Sus copas habían sido sustituidas por fuego primordial.

El viento soplaba con tal virulencia que parecía que la ciudad estuviese siendo azotada por un huracán. La realidad era mucho más fantasiosa de lo que realmente debería ser. Dos gigantescas criaturas luchaban en el lago, o más bien por encima de él. Volaban con una agilidad y fluidez inaudita para seres tan grandes y pesados. Un dragón dorado surcaba el cielo iluminado por el fulgor del incendio que había causado su ira. A su lado, en una persecución mortal, una gran sierpe negra como la noche. A lo largo de su sinuoso cuerpo dos alas negras le permitían volar.

Un movimiento rápido y se enrolló en la cola del dragón. Lanzó sus colmillos cargados de veneno contra una de las frágiles alas de su oponente. Esta se rasgó convirtiéndose lentamente en una grieta de hielo nocivo. El dragón giro en redondo en el aire arrancándose a su atacante de las alas. Caían a plomo pero eso no le impidió escupir una enorme llamarada de fuego líquido sobre la serpiente. Silbó de furia y se soltó del dragón para esquivar el impacto en el suelo.

El dragón se vio envuelto en tierra, agua y polvo cuando su cuerpo escamoso y dorado se estrelló en el suelo del parque. Aprovechándose de la nube que había levantado se internó entre los árboles. Su cuerpo era gigantesco pero también flexible, ágil y lo suficientemente ligero y delgado para poder colarse entre la maleza sin que la sierpe en el aire lograra verle desde el aire. El Shek observaba el polvo depositarse y el agua apaciguarse pero no veía a su contrincante. Lo sentía cerca. El odio le decía que estaba muy cerca, escondido, pero no era capaz de encontrarlo.

Un rugido sobrenatural. Una nueva explosión de fuego envolvió a la serpiente. Al mismo tiempo una fuerza imparable le golpeaba haciendo que se contorsionase de dolor y se envolviera entorno al cuerpo que lo había golpeado tan salvajemente. Y de entre las llamas volvieron a surgir ambas bestias envueltas en una sola entidad que se intentaba destruir con todas sus fuerzas. La ira y el odio bullían en sus corazones sin ningún motivo para que tales sentimientos estuvieran arraigados tan profundamente.

Los titanes chocaron de nuevo contra la tierra, vaciaron el lago con sus cuerpos, inundaron todo el parque. Lo anegaron de agua y extinguieron el incendio que habían comenzado. Los túneles del metro colapsaron, la ciudad entera empezó a quedarse sin luz y la oscuridad lo cubrió todo con su frio manto. Unos ojos fríos agradecieron la repentina oscuridad. La sierpe tenía ahora el escenario de su parte. Se separó rápidamente del cuerpo del dragón y se escabulló fuera de la visión de este.

Silbo y bufó con intensidad rodeando a su enemigo. El dragón se tambaleaba, el frio veneno del Shek se estaba extendiendo, su ala herida se arrastraba inerte por el suelo mientras sentía el frio hormigueo de la parálisis por todo su cuerpo. Su calor natural intentaba repeler aquel frio antinatural pero le costaba curarse durante un combate tan arduo. Respiro y gruño con dificultad. Sus ojos se desenfocaban, no veía bien pero aun podía sentir a su enemigo. Daba vueltas a su alrededor. Jugaba con él como si fuera un simple aperitivo. La ira le invadió de nuevo haciéndole ignorar su dolor y sus debilidades en aumento.

Cerró los ojos y presto atención a sus otros sentidos. Calvó sus garras en la tierra, buscaba impulso. Puso recta la cola, necesitaba precisión. Tensiono todo su cuerpo, utilizaría la fuerza bruta. Y en un segundo desapareció. Había saltado como un león sobre una gacela. Se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del Shek de forma inesperada. A la serpiente este movimiento le pilló desprevenido y aulló de dolor al sentir los dientes de su contrincante clavándose en su cuerpo y como aprovechando la herida abierta vomitaba fuego sobre ella.

Dio un latigazo con su cola, acertó en el ojo del dragón que retrocedió de inmediato frotándose la cabeza con las garras y dando bandazos intentando recobrar la vista. El Shek aprovechó la ventaja temporal y usando su cabeza de ariete tumbó al dragón y se enrolló sobre sus patas para evitar que se diera la vuelta. Lanzó el cuello hacia atrás y como si fuera un látigo lo proyectó hacia adelante. Sus colmillos cargados de veneno se clavaron en el cuello del dragón que rugió de dolor y escupió gran cantidad de sangre.

Se estaban quedando sin fuerzas pero no iban a dejar entrever esa falta de energía. El dragón se desangraba y envenenaba a una velocidad pasmosa pero el Shek no le andaba a la zaga en estar moribundo. La herida del cuerpo era una llaga de ceniza que no se curaba ni con el hielo regenerador. Respiraban agitadamente con las bocas entreabiertas y los cuerpos encogidos de dolor. Pero aun estaban dispuestos a darse muerte sin importar su propia defunción. El Shek volvió a retroceder para una última estocada y fue su último error. Las patas del dragón se deshicieron del abrazo al que le tenía aprisionado el ofidio y agarró entre sus garras la cabeza romboidal del reptil gigante.

La estampo contra el suelo con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta a las tornas y el cuerpo dorado se ponía sobre el azabache. El dragón no se quería arriesgar, abrió sus mandíbulas y se vio como su garganta se iluminaba con el fuego líquido que empezaba a fluir por ella. En ese mismo instante un segundo Shek aterrizó con violencia entre los árboles carbonizados. Un silbido triunfal y agresivo le precedió. Se deslizo por la tierra quemada en dirección a ambos seres con una expresión maquiavélica en la mirada.

El dragón y el Shek se miraron un segundo y luego miraron al nuevo contrincante. Lo que paso a continuación fue tan inesperado para la serpiente intrusa que no pudo defenderse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el dragón se levantó del cuerpo del que otrora fuera enemigo mortal y aprovechando su presa sobre la cabeza de la serpiente la lanzó contra el Shek. Su mandíbula se cerró en el cuello de la serpiente recién llegada que se retorció pero no pudo alzar el vuelo y escapar con el peso de otro Shek.

Antes de poder reaccionar a ese primer ataque le sobrevino el segundo y mortal. El dragón le aplasto la cabeza con un coletazo. Ambos se alejaron del Shek mientras este daba sus últimos espasmos antes de morir. Era una imagen repulsiva que les devolvió a la realidad de lo que iban a hacer hacia unos instantes. Se miraron fijamente un minuto y sin decir palabra se agarraron mutuamente y alzaron el cielo abandonando aquel campo de batalla. No tenían fuerzas para volar pero no necesitaban llegar muy lejos.

Usando la oscuridad y el cuerpo negro del Shek lograrón escabullirse del control policial y bélico que había entorno al parque. Ambos empezaron a sentirse culpables por haber causado tal revuelo aunque uno de ellos solo le preocupaba una cosa. El bienestar de dos mujeres. Llegaron a un lujoso ático y antes de tomar tierra en su amplia terraza abierta volvieron a su forma humana. Cayeron sobre el duro mármol como si fueran piedras.

Eran dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro castaño con una mirada azul y fría. Se arrastraron hasta la cristalera que daba acceso a la casa, seguía abierta y por suerte no había nadie allí para ver el penoso estado en el que estaban. El rubio se cogía del cuello con fuerza para que la sangre se coagulara. El castaño se abrazaba el torso desnudo y quemado, estaba cubierto por una putrefacta capa de hielo.

— Tengo que agradecerte que colocases esas paredes aislantes. — Dijo el rubio.

— Se suponía que era para que nuestros hijos no oyeran el alboroto y el tráfico de la ciudad no para tapar una guerra. Jack estoy cansado de esto. Lo hemos hablado miles de veces y seguimos recayendo. — Dijo cansado y serio el castaño.

— Admite que te alegras de que Victoria no se haya despertado. — Bromeó Jack mirándole por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Era extraño mirarle sin sentir ganas de matarlo. El cansancio debía haberle pasado factura. Luego su expresión se tornó tan seria como la de su acompañante. — Lo sé Kirtash. Lo sé. Tu madre me instruyo bien en no sentir odio contra vosotros o al menos a controlarlo. Se supone que lo tenía dominado pero supongo que todos tenemos un límite de tolerancia.

— Odio admitirlo pero es culpa de los dos desgraciadamente. Me alegre mucho de tu arrebato y te seguí el juego, tal vez por eso hemos degenerado tanto. No podemos volver a pasar por esto de nuevo. Victoria no soportaría volver a vernos pelear. — Concedió Kirtash. — Y tengo una responsabilidad para con mi hija. No puedo darle este ejemplo, tengo que ser mejor que mis padres.

— Convivimos un par de meses al año. Deberíamos ser capaces de controlar esto. — Decía Jack en voz baja. — ¿Les seguirá pareciendo divertido?

— ¿A los dioses? Supongo que sí. No tanto como antes porque ya no tienen dos ejércitos para matarse mutuamente, pero imagino que disfrutaran de cómo nos matamos sin motivo. Ya no sé qué pensar de ellos. — Respondió Kirtash apoyando la cabeza en el cristal y viendo el humo desintegrarse a causa del viento.

—Luchamos contra el séptimo pensando que los otros eran mejores y ellos fueron los que crearon esta trifulca en primer lugar. Todos ellos tuvieron que estar de acuerdo en hacer que dragones y Sheks se odiaran a muerte sin ningún motivo. Lo mío no es pensar y lo sabes pero tienes que admitir que pese a nuestro odio inducido y pequeñas diferencias somos muy parecidos. — Dijo Jack con aire pensativo. Kirtash le miró con el cejo fruncido y una mirada opaca.

— Nunca imagine que diría esto. Tienes razón, Jack. Somos muy parecidos, demasiado como para que hubiéramos combatido de forma natural. Estoy seguro que pese a vuestra arrogancia y nuestra frialdad habríamos sido formidables aliados. Tal vez por eso nos enemistaron. La diversión vendría luego pero tal vez se dieron cuenta de lo peligroso que podríamos llegar a ser si colaborábamos y por eso nos enemistaron. — Razonaba Kirtash.

— Da igual el motivo. Debemos dejar a un lado este deseo. No tengo razones para pelear contigo Kirtash, ambos amamos a la misma mujer y ella nos ama a nosotros. No tenemos motivo para enfrentarnos, más bien al contrario.

— ¿No iras a pedirme matrimonio? — Le preguntó Kirtash con toda la frialdad y seriedad del mundo. Jack estalló en carcajadas.

— Hoy rompemos hitos históricos. Me das la razón y luego haces una broma.

— Debe ser el la herida del pecho. La próxima vez metete la llamarada por donde te quepa. — Murmuró por lo bajo Kirtash mientras se retorcía. Su cuerpo se curaba despacio de las heridas.

— Lo mismo te digo con tu veneno. Estamos en agosto y tengo más frio que si estuviera en la Antartida en calzoncillos. Entonces, ¿Amigos? — Preguntó Jack extendiendo su mano libre a Kirtash. Este la observo un buen rato antes de contestar.

— Compañeros. — Respondió estrechándole la mano. Se ayudaron el uno al otro a levantarse e ir a la cocina a intentar curarse las heridas.

— Me vale. No creo que quieras pasar los domingos viendo dibujos animados. — Bromeó Jack. — Aunque a Eva le gustan. Es el único momento del día en el que está a gusto conmigo.

— Eso está bien. Puede que sea su padre pero no soy la figura paterna que necesita.

— Odio admitirlo pero los chicos te necesitan. Victoria les da amor. Yo les doy diversión. Alguien debe pararle los pies a sus trastadas. Los tres formamos la figura paternal perfecta.

— Una figura autoritaria que se ausenta diez meses al año no es demasiado efectiva. — Dijo Kirtash encendiendo la luz de la cocina.

— Somos una pareja de tres, tampoco íbamos a ganar ningún premio a los mejores padres. Mientras lo hagamos bien. Por cierto, siento lo de tu casa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Después de lo ocurrido, ¿Crees que debemos quedarnos aquí? Es una casa preciosa y muy amplia pero en una semana tendremos un militar en cada esquina y no creo que ese Shek sea el último que veamos. — Dijo Jack. Kirtash le observó sin verle. Meditaba sus palabras.

— De nuevo tienes razón, Jack. Estas en racha esta noche. Mañana llamare a mi representante para que nos consiga otro piso en la costa oeste. Tú corta la antena y pon las cortinas. — Planificó Kirtash con rapidez mientras se limpiaba las heridas con bicarbonato y vinagre.

— Deja que te lo vendare. — Se ofreció Jack mientras cogía un puñado de vendas y envolvía el abdomen del chico. Al terminar se limpió las manos y se dispuso a pasar un mal rato limpiando la herida del cuello. — No creo que Victoria tarde en enterarse aunque tapemos las ventanas y quitemos las noticias.

— Los problemas de uno en uno, Jack. Hemos trabado una alianza. Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

— No olvides que hemos destruido medio parque. Hemos matado un Shek que no sé de donde salió. Hemos dado a conocer nuestra existencia al mundo. Y por poco te mato. — Añadió Jack terminando de vendarse, y sentándose en una silla, completamente exhausto mientras Kritash hacia lo propio encima de la encimera.

—Tampoco te pases. Llegare a aceptar un empate. — Susurró agotado Kirtash cerrando los ojos.

— Mañana será un día largo.

— Con vosotros siempre lo son. — Dijo una voz femenina. Kirtash y Jack abrieron los ojos de golpe y miraron a la puerta de la cocina. Vieron a Victoria con una bata de seda mirándoles con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto. Los dos se miraron y luego miraron a su esposa.

— Esta noche también será larga, Jack.


End file.
